Seeing Crimson
by PleasureofLife
Summary: Bella and James are siblings and best friends, but lately James has grown distant, and been pushing Bella away. Making comments which don't seem to make any sense. Does any of this have to do with James' two hot, mysterious friends? What about the recent disappearances in the area? Non-Canon Parings & NO incest. Rated M for future Lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone this is my first FF so please let me know what you think! It's rated M for future chapters and some mild language. :) Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...if I did I'd be rich and would enjoy my playtime with the Cullen gents ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

"What on earth?" I say to myself as I get home to find my brother, James' car there. He told me he was going to be leaving last week for Texas…why the heck is his car here? I pull in and shut off the engine and sit for a minute trying to figure out what is going on. You see, my brother and I, we are very close. Born exactly a year apart we share initials, I.J.S..

Ok I'll admit that is a weird fact but it is what it is.

He is Ian James Swan, while I am Isabella Jane Swan (I prefer Bella…just so you know). James and I have always been close, with similar goofy personalities we always could be found cutting it up somewhere laughing over an inside joke, or chilling at home talking about something serious.

James saw himself as my protector, saying that he would always be there for me, but lately he has become distant. Just last week he cussed me out over the phone because I told him I wanted to come see him. He actually had the guts to use the excuse of "it's not safe right now".

I watch the news, ok? I don't live under a rock.

I know about the recent disappearances in the female population…but seriously, he knows I can take care of myself…that's what my martial arts training is for! But it's been months since he has stopped by the house…and of all times to stop by he stops by when he knows I'm normally in class?

Further pissed by my inner mumblings I open my car door and head inside.

"James. Jaaaameees." I call out trying to hide my irritation by sounding sickly sweet. "James, seriously, where the hell are you?" no longer trying to hide my irritation as I continue looking through the house, calling out his name, and hoping to find him. Why do I feel like he is hiding from me? Why would he hide we aren't kids anymore, and I always beat him at hide and seek anyway. As I approached our parents room I hear the oddest noises...it almost I sounds like…like…hissing. What the klondike is he doing?!

I start to head toward the noises and call out "James! Come out, come out, wherever you are." Suddenly I see him rush out of the room. "Hey, Bella. What are you doing here?" "Umm, I live here smarty!" I say. I go in for a hug but he backs up quickly. "Umm…ok?" I say slightly perplexed…I'm not sure what to make of that one!

"Yeah, but…uh, what I mean is. Aren't you supposed to be in your psych class?" He asks seeming slightly nervous that I'm here.

"It was cancelled." I say with a frown, my eye brows furrowing in confusion "And nice to see you too…why are you here anyway, I thought you left for McKinney last week?"

"My assignment was postponed"

"Assignment? I thought you were moving there to 'be closer to Vickeyboo'" I say mockingly (I've never really liked her ok?!). As I say this I hear a small growl escape his lips…feeling thoroughly confused, I tilt my head to the side. That is when I notice for the first time that he looks kind of pale and is wearing glasses…"Why are you wearing Mom's sunglasses?"

"These aren't Moms" was his tart reply. "Dude, I bought them for her…they have pink and purple rhinestones!" I say chuckling. "Fine…I got something in my eye and it's really bloodshot, ok?" I start to reach for the glasses when he takes another step back and continues "It looks awful and I didn't want you to freak out and start puking like you did for that splinter." "Oh come on! A bloodshot eye is nothing compared to that splinter" I say feeling the blood pool in my cheeks "seriously it was the size of a two-by-four!" Ok, so I tend to slightly over exaggerate, but it was really bad!

He chuckles, but it doesn't sound right. I look up and see that his face has contorted into a grimace, kind of like he is in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just gotta go out for a bit" he says as he rushes by me toward the door.

"Want me to save you supper?" He stops and looks back at me. "Nah," he says, a disturbing smirk on his face "I'm gunna grab a quick meal while I'm out." And then he slams the door shut and is gone.

"Well" I say to myself "…that was interesting."

* * *

**Well?**

Let me know what you think! Read and Review!

*hearts* Milley :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Anonymous reviewer, thank you for your question...it's nice to know someone is reading! And in answer to your question...you'll just have to wait to find out! :p

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does...but I do own what is written!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Two more victims have been found in the killing spree that has the police perplexed. No signs of struggle or injury other than two bite marks on the necks of the victim. The police are wondering if this is the work of a serial killer or if there is something more sinister at work here."

I shut off the local news wondering what the hell is going on in the world today. What kind of sicko not only kills but takes the time to drain a person's body of blood? Seriously, it has to take a long time! My Dad used to hunt during deer season. He would always clean his own bucks and it took forever for the deer's blood to drain out!

On another note it's so weird each of the victims so far have had red hair and blue eyes, just like James' girlfriend Victoria. Thinking of Vickey made me start worrying about James again. It's been three days and he still hasn't come back to the house…he wouldn't answer his phone either. I was starting to worry. He never ignores my calls.

I start to rummage through the cabinets to see what I can find to eat. But as always I find nothing and figure I should prolly get my lazy bum up and go to the store. After getting all of the necessities: cereal, milk, eggs, tampons, body wash and those awesome Lunchables packs (don't look at me like that, you know you love them too!) I head home.

When I get home I'm surprised to see James' car there, but there is another car in the driveway as well, a jacked up, black, Chevy pick-up. As I rush inside, forgetting the groceries I yell "James what the flagnon? You won't even answer my calls and now you just show up? I was really worried!" Again I am searching around the house trying to find him. "James, seriously are you, ok?" I ask not even trying to mask the distress in my voice. Finally I hear him come rushing out of the door leading to the attic stairway.

He is wearing sunglasses again.

That's strange…it's cloudy outside.

I'm about to ask him if his eye is ok when he starts to speak.

"Bella, I'm fine I just have a lot of stuff going on right now I can't be around you…it's…it's…it's too painful." "Painful? What's painful about being around me? I know my jokes are lame but I wouldn't say they were painfully so." I say trying to use jokes to hide my emotions.

I get a chuckle…a real one and a smile too. Little victory dance for me!

"Bella, it's not your lame jokes. I just need…some space...to be alone, ok?"

Some space? What the heck? Some space…that's something you tell an annoying pest or an unwanted admirer, but not your sister…your supposed best friend. Speaking of friend…"You want space? But just from me?" He looks worried, "What? No…from, uh people in general." He replies

"But you have a friend here with you" I say starting to feel irked and like it is just me he wants space from.

"No I don't" he says

"I saw the truck!"

"That's nobody"

"A nobody who is still a somebody!" I reply officially ticked again, "Is it Victoria?"

"No. I'd tell you if you needed to know" He looks sad.

"Oh come ON! Seriously…just tell me!"

"No…and they've already been told not to talk to you while I'm gone."

"They,,,," they? "…wait what? Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat" the coldness in his a tone and the smirk he gives me as he takes a step closer to me makes me shiver slightly.

I look down for a second trying to figure out what it is that is making me uncomfortable when suddenly I feel a burst of air and look up.

And yet again he was suddenly gone. Real shocker there!

Why can't he just sit and talk to me anymore I ponder as I go into the living room and sit on the couch. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew my skin erupted in goose bumps and then suddenly I felt this huge calm come over me.

I sit there for a moment feeling like there is a presence behind the couch. Contemplating what to do…it's got to be James' friends who aren't supposed to talk to me. I realize I still have my eyes closed. Taking a deep breath I slowly open my eyes to see two sets of crimson eyes staring back at me.

* * *

**Sooo? Any thoughts?**

**Who could it be? :)**

Please Read and Review!

*hearts* Milley


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

Since it is Thanksgiving I thought I'd post an extra-long chapter for ya'll! :)

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its awesomeness. I just like to play in her playground ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Well that's kinda creepy" I say before I can stop myself. What happened to the filter between my brain and mouth?

The big brawny one breaks out into a huge grin, showcasing his adorable dimples. "Who doesn't love a guy with dimples?" I think I say to myself but his sudden guffaws are a sign that it apparently slipped out.

I blush.

I realize I'm staring. I can't stop. This man is absolutely breathtaking! His dark brown hair is curly, his dimples are well adorable and his muscles…are just…perfect.

I feel myself starting to get wet.

I finally tear my eyes away before I have a spontaneous orgasm just from looking at this guy. It's been a while ok?

I again realize there is a third person in the room and finally turn my head to see him grinning at me. The big guy is hot, but this one is so hot he could make a nun turn her back on her nunnery! He has honey brown hair and deep piercing eyes. He also has enough muscle on his body to let me know he takes really good care of himself.

Thinking about his body makes another burst of wetness to seep between my legs.

When his nose starts flaring his grin suddenly changes into a smirk.  
Suddenly I feel my vaginal walls spasm and I clinch my eyes shut. Gasping for breath as an intense orgasm washes though me. "Holy crap!" I think…but the big guy again chuckles huskily so apparently that one slipped out too.

I sit there for a minute before I again feel like I have the strength to open my eyes again.

As I open them I see that this guy is still staring at me but while his eyes were red before they're now almost black. I sneak a quick peak at the muscle man and notice his eyes are almost black too.

I just orgasmed in front of these two…without any stimulation.

I feel a blush starting to creep up into my cheeks, while embarrassment fills me. I start to sink into the sofa and grab the pillow to my right to cover my shame.

But much like earlier I feel a strange sense of calm come over me…that's so odd!

"That was hot" I hear a deep husky voice say. I start to peak out over the pillow I'm hiding behind to stare at the two trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Hello darlin', I'm Jasper" the honey haired one drawls out. I feel my panties get wet again…damn…gotta love a southern boy.

"And I'm Emmett" the big guy says, his deep voice drawing my attention back to him.

They both sit there staring at me expectantly for a few minutes before I realize they're waiting for me to say something. "Bella, Isabella Jane Swan, but I prefer Bella. Isabella is just…a bit too much don't ya think…?" I ramble off…realize that was just a little too much said. But what are you supposed to do when you've just had an orgasm not only in front of these two but just from looking at them?

"It's nice to meet you Bella" Jasper says his smirk captivating me.

"Very nice" Emmett adds leaning over the back of the sofa, and closer to me. He pauses for a second then takes a deep breath through his nose.

"Did you just sniff me?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"It may be more than possible that I probably may have" Emmett says his dimples returning with full force as he leans in even closer and takes another deep breath.

His grin is infectious and I find myself grinning in return. "So?"

"So, what?" he asks looking somewhat puzzled.

"So, how do I smell?" I ask blushing self-consciously yet again.

"Fucking edible" He says. Holy crap that's hot I think as I start to clench my thighs together to create some kind of friction, though apparently it is unnecessary around these two. My attempts were unsuccessful as it only resulted in more wetness gracing my nether region. His jaw suddenly starts clenching while his nostrils begin to flare, his hungry gaze captivating me.

"Em, she's James' sister." Jasper says almost as if he is reprimanding him. What does it matter if Emmett thinks I'm "edible"? My body wash is supposed to smell like strawberry shortcake so I guess…my body wash…"Dammit the groceries!" I say as I suddenly am up off of the sofa heading out to get my, more than likely, spoiled grocery purchases.

As I reach the car I notice it is empty….where are my groceries?

"Bellaaaa" Emmett calls

Where are my groceries? I keep searching my car…thinking perhaps all ten bags are hidden under a seat or something.

"Beeeellllaaaaaa" He calls again, finally gaining my attention.

As I start to get out of the back of the car (I'm nothing if not thorough), I hit my head hard on the door.

"Crap that hurt!" I say holding the top of my head. A large gust of wind blows my hair into my face. "And why, is it so damn windy lately?" I say absentmindedly still nursing my head as I finally look up and notice Jasper standing close.

Like REALLY close.

"I hit my head" I say finally looking up at his face.

My breath hitches when I see his face.

His eyes are really intense and I feel like I can't breathe.

He looks like he is in pain.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I start to step toward him.

Suddenly I hear a loud crash.

* * *

**Dun, dun duuun!**

**Well…what do ya'll think? **

**I've gotten a couple reviews/questions but I'd like to know if ya'll think I should continue this story. I don't want to waste my time or yours so lemme know? :)**

**I probably won't post again until next week so that will hopefully give ya'll time to let me know. **

**Read and review! If you do you might wake up to Jasper and Emmett! ;)**

***hearts* Milley**

**Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! Hope it is a great one full of family and…well…thankfulness! :)**

**And have a safe Black Friday! Hope you get all you want to get!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all!

I know I said I probably wouldn't update until next week but I had some free time. :)

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I own what's here. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

"What on earth was that?" I look over to see my neighbor's dog going through the trash can he just knocked over. I turn to look back at Jasper and blink rapidly in confusion when I realize Jasper is no longer in front of me. "Emmett, where's Jasper?" I look over at the porch where Emmett was standing…just a second ago. "Emmett?" I call out raising my hands to shield my eyes from the sun "Crap, I'm bleeding!" I realize I have a pretty good amount of blood on my hand…I knew I hit my head pretty hard! I close the door to my car and head inside.

When I get to the kitchen I grab some paper towel and press it to my head hoping to stop the bleeding, when I notice the empty grocery bags sitting on the counter.

"What the…" I look into the fridge and sure enough all of the groceries were put away. Wait what about the…ahem…personal items? I go into the bathroom and see the body wash but where are my tampons? I continue searching the bathroom but come up empty, but hey the bathroom is clean! I grin, "There is a plus to everything" I say to my reflection in the mirror.

Remembering I'll be unable to work on homework tomorrow because I'm supposed to meet up with Alice in the morning I go into my room to get my laptop, only to see a grocery bag on my bed. "Umm…why is that there?" I look around my room trying to figure out what could have been put in my room. Nothing…wait…"Holy crap!" I look into my drawer and sure enough there beside my other personal items is the new box of tampons. "Why the hell were they looking through my stuff?"

That is so creepy!

Figures! All the hot ones have to have something wrong with them!

* * *

"Hey, look Dale Earnhardt boxers!" Alice says with a huge smile on her face. Why she has a thing for all things NASCAR I'll never know.

"Well that's intimidating!" I say and then burst out laughing because I think it's hilarious, until I notice her face. "What?! It was funny!"

"No, no it wasn't" She says looking at me like I just kicked her puppy.

"Well I think it is." I say sticking my tongue out at her.

Alice mimics me and then gives me a serious look "You never joke about the Intimidator."

"Good to know" I give her a smile, which she returns immediately.

Alice's interests are quite diverse. She has her heart set on becoming a designer and honestly she has made some of the most beautiful designs and her skill with a sewing machine is unmatched by any of her designer friends. But her love for random things such as NASCAR makes her uniquely Alice.

Another thing which makes her uniquely her is her personality. She is very perky and outgoing. Sometimes I wish I could be more like her. I'm more shy and reserved. Some people think that I am stuck up. But I just don't know how to act around people I just meet…well except for Emmett and Jasper. Thinking of them brought the color back into my cheeks. I turn away from Alice hoping she won't notice and ask why I'm blushing.

"Well, well, well." I hear Alice's singsong voice saying.

Uh oh.

"What's got you blushing like that Bella, dear?"

Crap I'm caught!

"Bella, tell me right this instant!"

"It's nothing" I say blushing again.

"The fact that you are blushing again tells me it is not nothing." She says while grabbing my hand and leading me off to the food court.

Once we finally find an empty table and sit down I feel like my nerves are going to make me pass out from too much blood flow to the face. Can you pass out from blushing? I probably look like I've just spent the week out in the sun, or have been looking at…

My inner ramblings were rudely interrupted when Alice said "You're blushing again."

I looked at her and said "I can't help it. It's so embarrassing!"

Blushing yet again, I took a deep calming breath and was I was about to begin my story when Alice held her hand up to silence me, "Just a minute Bella, I'm going to go get some french fries. With how much you're blushing, I expect this to be good!" she said with a smirk.

"Alice!" I can't believe her sometimes…she is just an…an…"Exasperating little pixie!" I say under my breath.

I hear a low chuckle from the table next to me.

* * *

**Who could it be?**

**Who do you want it to be?**

:) :) :)

Let me know!

**Read and Review!**

If you do I'll message you and give you a hint ;)

Cause I'm awesome like that! :)

*hearts* Milley


	5. Chapter 5

Hello All! Here is the next chapter of the story! Hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...just check my bank account if you do not believe me ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I hate it when people eavesdrop…it is by far the worst quality a person can have, well in my opinion at least.

I plan on giving this person my opinion on it when I look over to see an extremely handsome guy. He has jet-black hair and tanned skin. He looks oddly familiar, but I cannot figure it out. I can't seem to shake the feeling of familiarity…

"Hey, Bells."

I look up again to see his deep onyx eyes on me.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice me sitting here."

"I probably wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't chuckled." I say icily. Despite the fact this guy obviously knows me I still don't like eavesdroppers.

I open my mouth to tell him off when he suddenly speaks again,

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." He says looking sincere. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you. I just didn't believe it was actually you…until I saw you blushing. You always did blush over everything."

And of course I blush again, I look down hoping that my hair will hide it. This guy must know me pretty well, yet I still don't know who he is.

I look up to see him smirking at me.

"Who are you?" I say without thinking.

His smirk quickly turns to a frown.

Dammit now I feel bad!

"I'm sorry." I say softly. "I know, I know you…I knew it the minute I looked at you, I just don't remember…" My voice trails off as I look back up at him.

He is still staring at me.

"It's all right." He says sounding slightly defeated.

The awkward pause is just that…awkward.

We sit there staring at each other.

"Damn that line was long! Who knew fries were so…" Alice pauses as she realizes me and this guy are staring at each other "…in demand." She finally says.

Yep we are still staring…I can't seem to break eye contact. If he would just blink or something!

"Ahem." Alice says clearing her throat and effectively gaining his attention. As he looks away from me I realize I wasn't really breathing, so I take a deep breath to fill my lungs and start choking…on. air.

This catches both of their attentions and the guy, whose name I still don't remember, hurries over to my side and starts patting my back, surprising me even further and therefore making me cough some more.

"Are you ok, Bella?" He asks.

"Yep." Cough "I'm good." I say. Smooth Bella…real smooth. "Thanks."

"Sure, sure." He says, his hand remaining gently placed on my back.

I look up at him and something in my brain finally clicks.

"Jacob! Jacob Black!" I stand and hug him, all awkwardness now gone.

"I can't believe it!" I say as I pull away to look at him

His smile is blinding. His teeth are…perfect!

"You do remember." He says shyly, his smile growing impossibly larger.

Again, I blush.

And again, Alice clears her throat.

If at all possible, I think my blush deepens.

"Alice, this is Jacob. Jacob, Alice" I say making proper introductions.

After Jacob and Alice say hello, Alice asks, "So, how do ya'll know each other?"

Her smile looking slightly mischevious…like she knows something I don't.

"Well, Jacob and I…" I look toward Jacob to see him watching me "…were best friends, and neighbors growing up."

He is still watching me…studying me.

"I was pretty pissed when he and his family moved away" I continue.

"We moved five blocks down, Bella" Jacob says shaking his head and chuckling.

"Five blocks? Do you know what five blocks are to a seven year old? Might as well be Five hundred miles!" I say…exaggerating yet again.

This time I get a full out laugh.

"It's true" Alice says agreeing with me.

Suddenly Jacob stiffens. I look over at him and am about to ask what is wrong when I see a blur in the corner of my eye. I look toward it but don't see anything, but when I look at Jacob I can't help but feel that he saw it too as he is looking in the direction I was.

"Did you see that?" I ask looking back.

Alice starts looking toward the area we are. "See what?" she asks.

"I didn't see anything" Jacob says.

But I don't believe him. I see his brow furrow just like it always did when he was younger and being less than truthful.

* * *

Soo? Any thoughts?

Was it who you thought it would be? :)

I'd really like some feedback so PLEASE type away and let me know what you think...good or bad, I can handle it.

Please read and review!

Also, I have a one-shot already written (I wrote it last night)...do ya'll want me to post it now or should I wait until this story is complete?

**Thanks for reading! :)**

*hearts* Milley


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! :) Here is the latest update.

Btw I am trying to post every tuesday...just so ya'll know.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight it'd be a heck of a lot hotter…just sayin! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"Jacob…"

"I've got to go." Jacob says suddenly disrupting me, looking anywhere but at my face.

"Oh." I say looking down and trying to hide the disappointment I feel.

When I look back up I see that Jacob is smiling brightly again.

Suddenly He reaches into his back pocket of his jeans and pulls out a white card. He hesitates turning it over a couple of times looking at it before he hands it to me.

I take it and look at it. It's a somewhat plain looking business card. After noting this, I look at what Is written on the card. Hmm…it's a mechanics business card. Head mechanic…

…Jacob Black?!

My eyes widen at this and I look up at him…the shock and pride clearly written on my face.

"Jacob! You did it! I can't believe it! You opened your own car shop!" I say jumping up and down grabbing his arm and squealing. Jacob was always good with cars and had wanted to be a mechanic since…well…as long as I can remember.

"Yep!" He smiles "Well…sort of…I am co-owner."

"Co-owner, shmo-owner…you did it! You had a dream and made it a reality!" I say no longer jumping around

"If only they were all so easy" he says quietly giving me a shy smile. And then looking at my hand which is lingering on his arm…I let it drop immediately. I had forgotten it was there.

"I should go." He says suddenly looking sad, "Call me so we can catch up." He starts walking backwards, away from Alice and I. It didn't sound like a question but I answered it like it was one.

"Absolutely! I'll talk to you soon!"

"Bye Bells!" He says flashing his smirk one last time before he turned around and continued to saunter off.

"Bye!" I yell out across the food court.

Once he is out of eyesight Alice turns to me, crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

I ignore her at first, but there is only so long you can ignore someone staring at you.

I finally turn my gaze to her.

"What?" I ask…unsure why she is staring at me like that.

"What?!" She repeats as if annoyed by my incompetence. "I'm gone for maybe five minutes, and you meet up with your old childhood 'friend', who is looking extremely do-able if you ask me, who can't seem to take his eyes off of you and you can't seem to take yours off of him, and you ask me what?" She says even adding the air quotes when she said the word friend.

Umm…?

"You were gone for way more than five minutes." I say, having a hard time looking her in the eye.

"Ugh! Of course that is the only part you heard, Bella!" she says waving her arms around wildly.

"No…I heard all of it, I just wasn't sure how to respond." I say blushing…for the hundredth time, looking away from her yet again.

"So you admit ya'll could not stop staring at one another?" She asks. A smug look on her face, and her eye's sparkling with mischief.

My mind finally clicking…I know where she is going with this, "No…I'll admit I was looking at him, not staring, and only because I was trying to figure out who he even was."

She frowns so I smile sarcastically at her until her face lights up yet again

"So you admit he is do-able?" Her smirk returning and growing impossibly wider each second.

"No" I reply quickly, "Hell no! That's Jacob you're talking about!"

"Well, Bella he was eying you like he was the President of a Star Trek fan club and you just spoke to him in Klingon."

At that I have to laugh. "What does that even mean?" I ask between gasps, starting to double over from laughing so hard.

"It means he was looking at you like you were the only hen in the hen house." She says nudging my arm.

I quirk a brow and start laughing even harder, "What?"

"He likes you Bella! Gosh! You'd think I was speaking a foreign language." She says sighing and resting her forehead in her hand.

"You were, it's called 'Alice'!" I say laughing some more, causing her to glare at me.

"Anyway it's not like that, we're just really good buddies" I finish…the laughing finally stopping.

"You keep telling yourself that" She says.

After a short pause she continues, "Speaking of telling…"

Cue the blush.

"You didn't think I had forgotten did you?" She asks innocently.

"Well I had hoped" I admit giving her one last pleading look, hoping she will let this one slide.

"Oh, no you don't!" she says "I want to know! And I want to know right now!" She says grabbing my hand and dragging me the short distance back over to our table.

After we sit down we eat a few fries until Alice starts to stare at me expectantly…..

Grrrr!

She just won't give up!

"Fine." I say, finally giving up. "So, I told you I finally saw James again?" She nods so I continue "Well he had a couple of friends over and I may or may not have" I look down at my hands which are now folded in my lap, "hadaspontaneousorgasmfromloo kingatthem." I say jumbling my words together hoping, no, praying she was the only one in the food court that heard me.

"What?" She asks.

I don't even look up as I say "I may have orgasmed from looking at them." My blushing at this point might as well be permanent.

"Holy crap! Are you serious?!" She squealed out.

I look up at her.

"Holy crap, that blush tells me you are!" She starts bouncing giddily in her seat.

"Can you calm down just a little?" I ask looking around hoping her excitement has not drawn any attention. No one is looking…thankfully.

"Not until you tell me every single detail…like now!" She says her voice growing louder.

"No." I say

Suddenly her smiling face is replaced by a look of hurt.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean not here!" I whisper loudly to her.

Her smile quickly returns as she jumps out of her seat, grabs my hand and we head for the exit.

Ugh, this is going to be a long day!

When we finally arrive at my house it's pouring down raining. Although most people hate rain, I kind of enjoy it. It helps me sleep for one thing, without it the world would be one giant desert and I like the look of the leaves while it's raining. The green is just a little bit greener.

At this very moment, however, I don't like it.

Not one bit.

Why?

We didn't bring jackets.

By the time I finally get the door open we are both soaked through.

Rushing into the laundry room, I turn to Alice, "We need to change before we catch a cold."

"Seriously, it's awful out there!

I grab a couple of towels from the dryer and we race off to my room

We start to change out of our wet clothes when we suddenly hear a low growl.

* * *

**Sooo? **

**Who could it be?! **

**Review for hints!**

**10 or more reviews (I already have 6 so I'm looking for a total of 16) and I'll post the next chapter EARLY! :) **

**Well? Whacha waiting for?**

**Read and Review! :)**

***hearts* Milley**


	7. Chapter 7

Before we begin the next chapter I want to thank CullenHathaway, Kelce, Directioner 3, Najdneksr, and Ashlea (ya'll should totally create profiles!), for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Cyber hugs to all of ya!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight, and we are all sooooooooooo glad she did! ;)**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

We both jump and gasp, making a frantic grab for our clothes.

When I turn around to look at my doorway where the noise was coming from I see nothing.

"That was really weird," Alice says clearly distressed…or…"and kinda hot." She says sounding excited…like excited, excited.

I roll my eyes at her saying "I'd stick with weird" before turning to cautiously walk toward the door.

Fearing that some type of ferocious beast had gotten into my house

Once I reach my door I look up and then down the hall, seeing nothing I then swiftly shut the door and lock it.

"Maybe we imagined it?" I say more to myself than to Alice.

"It was probably just something outside Alice says shaking her head as if to say 'yeah that…that's it'. I think she may have been reassuring herself more than me.

We finish dressing in silence.

When we are both finally dressed in dry clothes Alice takes my hand and leads me to sit on my bed.

Sitting beside me she stares at me intently.

I sit there uncomfortably for a minute, fidgeting, and trying to figure out where to start my story.

Apparently I was taking a while because Alice lets out a loud huff and then says, her irritation clearly evident, "Come on Bella, just tell me dammit!" I chuckle because every time Alice swears her voice lowers to an almost whisper as if she is afraid of cussing.

She has the worst mouth of anyone I know.

Her glare stops my laughter in its tracks.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I say. I can't believe I'm actually going to tell her!

Taking a deep breath I begin, "Ok, so I told you James had a couple of friends over…?"

"Yep!" she says popping the "p" and smiling giddily.

"Well before James left he told me that they 'we're not supposed to talk to me'," I say deepening my voice in an attempt to mimic him…well mock him would be more accurate, "…they must have been upstairs because I didn't see them or hear them."

"Upstairs?" she asks, scrunching her nose up in confusion, "like in the attic?"

"I guess…I don't really know. Anyway…"

"But there's nothing up there" Alice says interrupting me.

"I'm not positive they were up there." I say "It's just where James came from when I first got home."

I wait, looking at her to see if she will ask another question. She doesn't so I continue, "Anyway, I never saw them and after James left, I went into the living room, hoping to try and figure out James' weird behavior." Shaking my head as I remember how odd he was being.

"Well" I continue "I must have fallen asleep because the next think I know I feel like there is someone behind me."

Alice's smile brightens because she knows I'm about to get to the good stuff.

"Well I opened my eyes to see the two of the hottest guys I've ever seen."

"What'd they look like?" she starts bouncing on the bed slightly

"I'm getting to that part! Gosh Ali! You've got the patience of a two year old!"

We both sit there for a minute before she repeats her question.

I roll my eyes as I start to chuckle and then continue with the embarrassing tale, "One was named Emmett, he was big and really muscular…but it wasn't too much…her didn't look gross." I say blushing slightly…cause he DEFINITELY did not look gross. Coming out of my inner mumblings I continue, "He had really dark curly hair and the most adorable dimples.."

Alice squeals "I love a man with dimples!"

I giggle saying "That's what I said!" and then continue, "His smile was just perfect and I don't know how else to describe him other than to tell you he was really REALLY hot."

Alice is looking off dreamily as if she is trying to picture Emmett in her minds eye…whatever she comes up with won't do him justice, I'm sure of it!

"What about the other one?" she asks snapping out of her daze and looking back at me expectantly.

"Well, he was as hot if not hotter than Emmett. His name was Jasper and he had honey blonde hair which was long enough to look good without being too shaggy. He wasn't as big as Emmett but you could tell he took care of himself" I say smiling, feeling a little worked up again thinking about the two of them

"And…" I continue making sure I had her full attention for the last detail I was going to give her by adding a dramatic pause, because dramatic pauses are always that…dramatic, "he had a southern accent."

"Damn!" Alice whispers, causing me to giggle again.

"Ok, so tell me what happened with these two incredibly fine friends of James'."

IFFOJ? Nope…doesn't work!

I continue telling her what happened blushing the entire time.

Is there a problem if a blush persists for more than a set amount of time?

If so then there is something seriously wrong with me.

Once I'm finished telling my embarrassing tale I lay down on my bed and cover my face with my hands. Hoping I never have to tell another soul, because I'm pretty sure I would die of embarrassment.

I groan when Alice starts giggling.

"Seriously Alice, it is not funny! It's really, really embarrassing!" I say in a slightly whiney tone.

"Aww…sweetie I know. You poor, poor thing…" she croons. As she puts her hand on my leg reassuringly

Well that's more like it! I think peeking through my fingers to look at her.

"…having an orgasm from two fuckhot guys being in your presence." She finishes giggling.

I frown causing her to laugh harder.

I apparently spoke to soon.

I move my hands to glare at her when she continues to laugh, which only results in her falling off of my bed from laughing even harder.

I get up hastily with the intent of storming out of my room.

When I get to my door I unlock it and throw it open. I gasp and jump back when I see a set of hungry red eyes staring at me.

Alice screams.

* * *

Mwahahaha! (rubbing hands together evilly)

Soo who is it?

Lemme know your thoughts!

(not so patiently) Awaiting your responses! :)

*hearts* Milley

P.S. If I get 10 new reviews (I'm at 16, so I'm looking for 26) I'll post early! :D


	8. Chapter 8

First things first….I want to thank CullenHathaway (for pimping my story out to all her friends! You're awesome!), DeliciousVampireLover, Directioner, Maygan, Amelia, 123abc, Jdkadbekd, Guest (whoever ya'll are lol), Nightengale, and last but not least Lauran for reviewing! Ya'll are wonderful and I appreciate the encouragement. Because of ya'll I am updating yet again! :)

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight…however I do not. It was all SM's creative genius!**

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

I gulp loudly.

Victoria is standing there in front of me…glaring at me.

"What the hell Vickey?" I ask finally regaining the use of my voice.

"Where the hell is James?" Victoria asks icily.

I just sit there staring at her…why are everyone's eyes red all of a sudden?

She takes a step closer to me and I unconsciously find myself stepping back trying to get away.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Victoria asks with an evil smirk on her face. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I asked you a question. Where. Is. JAMES?" She yells out causing the windows to rattle.

Alice scoots around to the other side of the bed catching Victoria's attention.  
"I don't know." I say trying to get her attention back on me.

I have a gut feeling that something is seriously wrong.

Victoria looks back at me and sneers "Like hell you don't!"

Suddenly right in my face Victoria grabs my hair and tilts my head back.

I let out a short scream…cause that shit hurts!

Victoria laughs.

I make a grab for her hand and notice she is ice cold.

"Victoria what are you doing?" I screech out, "I don't know where James is!"

"You expect me to believe that?!" She growls out into my ear.

"You and he are practically attached at the hip! And you think I'm going to believe you have no fucking clue where he is?" Her grip on my hair tightens as she begins to lead me out of my room, using my hair as a leash.

I'm kind of freaking out at this point, well not kind of, I am freaking out!

Victoria leads me to the kitchen and shoves me into a chair.

There's a burst of air and she suddenly has a knife at my throat.

"Victoria, please!" I sob out, "I don't know where he is!"

"I know he was here…I can smell him." She says.

Smell him? What the crap?!

I'm not giving this bitch anything…she can kill me if she wants but I am NOT going to tell this nut job where my brother is!

Even though I don't actually know where he is.

"He used to live here…." I begin

"Don't you lie to me!" She growls out cutting slightly into my throat with the knife.

"Ow! Dammit that hurts!" I yell.

"Of course it does…I want it to!" She sneers at me. "What do you think James is going to think when he comes by to find you….dead? Hmm?"

She pauses….does she really expect me to answer that?

"Do you think he will know it was me?" She lets out an evil laugh.

"Of course he will" she continues, "do you know how he will know?"

She waits a second and then tugs roughly on my hair

"You may want to answer me" she says "I can either make this excruciatingly painful or completely painless so you may want to cooperate."

"I don't know." I spit out…no longer scare but kinda pissed.

"You're going to look like me…just like all the others." She says.

"Others?" I gasp out.

"What? You don't watch the news? You haven't seen my handiwork?" She asks seeming pleased with herself.

Holy shit!

"All those women? They…died…because of you? You killed them?"

"Yep!" She says letting out a haunting laugh

What the hell happened to turn James' irritatingly sweet 'Vickeyboo' into a psychotic mass murder?

She pulls me up out of the chair and grabs the bag on the table.

Hey I didn't notice that before. "What is that?" I ask.

She gives me another evil smile.

"Hair dye, you've always wanted to be a red head" She says laughing.

I whimper….this is really it.

She is going to kill me.

I'll never…

My thoughts are cut short when Victoria lets out an earsplitting scream

* * *

**Sooo? :) Was it who you thought? What do you think happened to Victoria?**

**What do you think Bella was worried she would never do? :)**

**Sorry this chapter was short...I promise the next one is much longer!**

**Read and Review!**

**15** (I have 26 now so 41) **Reviews will make me update this weekend! :D**

Can't wait to hear from ya'll! :) :) :)

*hearts* Milley


	9. Chapter 9

Ok…I know I said this chapter would be longer…but I had finals so, although it is longer…it's not much longer than the last :/ sorry

GREAT news is...finals are over now so the chapters will probably be longer! :) :) :)

CullenHathaway, Maygan, Nightingale, Jid, 123abc, and Kelce. Thank you all for reviewing my story! :D I love hearing ya'lls thoughts so keep 'em coming! Please :D

**Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's wonderful creation! I own what is below :)**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

"ALICE!"

Alice had come up behind Victoria and hit her with the fire poker from the woodstove.

Victoria's sudden pain loosened her grip on my hair enough that I was able to get free. Alice and I take off for the door but standing a few feet in front of us is a very angry looking Victoria.

Shiiiiit!

Victoria starts stalking toward us like a predator would its prey, when suddenly she stops.

She is just standing there with her nostrils flaring.

"I'll deal with ya'll later" she says.

She is suddenly by the door and turns around and glares at us for a second….she looks pissed but kind of scared at the same time, and then she is gone.

"Holy shit." I say feeling shell shocked. "Alice you were freaking awesome!" I yell out bouncing around.

Alice's horror stricken face turns to look at me like I'm crazy.

Apparently you have mental breakdowns after a psycho tries to kill you.

I grab her and start hugging her "You saved my life!" I start crying.

Alice is crying to.

We both stand there holding each until we feel a burst of cold air.

I slowly turn around to see James.

He looks worried.

Instead of yelling at him I rush over and hug him before he has a chance to back away.

He stands there frozen to the spot for a minute before his hands come up and hold me in return.

I start shivering…I figure it is just the adrenaline pumping through my system until I realize James is freezing.

His skin is like…ice.

My body stiffens at the realization and I start to back up.

James releases me immediately his face pulled taut and expressionless.

"James…" I start, "what the hell is going on here?" My voice soft and pleading.

"We need to talk" he says as he removes his glasses.

Where his eyes were once a beautiful blue they are now a bright red.

"Your eyes" I say dumbfounded.

Alice lets out a gasp noticing them as well.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." He says motioning us toward the living room.

Alice and I sit on the couch while he moves to the farthest point away from us.

Alice and I sit there waiting for him to begin an explanation of what is going on and why his eyes are red but he doesn't.

"James…"

"Shh" he says his eyes looking toward the hallway leading to the front door.

"Fine" he says, sounding defeated.

What?

"Who are you talking to?" I ask him before he can stop me.

That's when I feel it.

A warm tingly feeling deep in my bones followed by a sense of calm.

My eyes widen, because the last time that happened was when…

"Hello darlin'" Jasper drawls out.

I turn my head to see him standing casually leaned up against the door frame.

Another burst of wind and Emmett is behind the sofa leaning toward me.

"Hey Bella" his dimples in full force.

I grin back at him…because what else is there to do?

"Ouch!" I squeal out when I feel a pinch on my leg.

"Alice, why'd you pinch me?"

"I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming" she says looking dreamily at our new guests.

"You most certainly aren't" Jasper says in a smooth voice.

"And I believe you're supposed to pinch yourself when you think you're dreaming" Emmett says directing his panty wetting smirk toward Alice and then giving her a wink.

"Gotta love a man with dimples!" she sighs out, looking dreamily at Emmett.

Emmett's booming laughter breaks her trance and she turns her head away and blushes.

She actually blushes!

…I have a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

I'm chuckling along with them when I feel a quick burst of air and suddenly Jasper is sitting on the armrest beside me.

I look up to see him smirking down at me. "Bella" he drawls out.

I smile and then duck my head trying to hide my blush; man his accent is going to kill me.

"That's enough guys" James says sounding irritated, but getting his point across as we all stop chuckling.

"You know you can't actually tell them" Jasper says turning his attention back to James.

"I know…but if they figure it out on their own I won't have to tell them."

"So you want them to guess?" Emmett says joining the confusing conversation

"That's the plan." James smirks

"How do you plan on getting them to get them to guess correctly?" Jasper ask

"I have a few ideas…" He continues looking at me.

"What the hell are ya'll talking about?" I cut James off, irritation getting the best of me.

I sit there looking first at James then at the others in the room, hoping one of them will tell me.

But we just sit there silently.

My patience running thin as my gaze finally returns to James.

"Bella, do you remember the old stories Grandpa Ed used to tell us?"

* * *

Soo? :) Were you shocked it was Alice"? :D

What do you think of Jasper and Emmett?

Is Grandpa Ed, Edward or is the name just a coincidence and the real Edward will make an appearance later?

Who do you think Bella will end up with?

Reviews will make me post this weekend!

:) Share your thoughts please! :)

*hearts* Milley


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! Sorry I didn't post yesterday…I was crazy busy with family duties. Belated Merry Christmas to all! :)

Any who, this chapter is a little longer than the last two, but only a little….hope you enjoy! :)

BTW thanks for the reviews! Cyber hugs to all of you! :)

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me…what is written below, however, is all mine :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

I nod my head, "The ones about the ageless beauty? Or the dog he owned that farted every time it's tale wagged?"

I start chuckling remembering the stories he told about Bear, and the faces he made to.

"Seriously?" Emmett asks chuckling

"Mmmmhhhmmm, It's a looong story…well not really. He had a dog that farted just about every time it's tail wagged, it was awful!" I say laughing

At that everyone starts laughing, everyone, that is, except for James…he looks somewhat irritated by our chuckling.

"Not the dog" James finally says a serious look on his face

His somber tone putting an end to the chuckles

"Yeah I remember, but what does that have to do with any of this?" I ask

"Everything" He says, his eyes boring into mine, almost willing me to understand, "Do you remember what the townspeople said of the beauty?"

"Only a little" I say expecting him to continue.

He just looks at me expectantly, until, waving his hand in a gesture which tells me to "Go on."

"Well they said she didn't age and that her eyes would change color."

He nods his head, a slight smile on his face, "what else?"

"Well her skin was like…" I gasp, my face finally one of recognition

"…ice." I finish, my voice now barely above whisper.

My eyes round with understanding as I remember the story my Grandfather told me was a legend about vampires.

James looks at me proudly and then looks toward the guys, a big grin on his face, "I told you she'd get it"

"James…" I begin, feeling like I'm about to pass out

"Yes?" He looks at me worriedly, taking in my pallid appearance, "Bella, are you ok?"

I shake my head.

"What is it?" he asks stepping a little closer.

"James…your skin…it's like…"

I pass out.

O o O

"What the hell Jasper?" I hear James' angry voice say, "You mean to tell me you couldn't have done anything?"

I feel a cool cloth dabbing over my face.

"I didn't think she would pass out." Jaspers soothing voice drawls out.

"If I had known…"

I moan as the cool cloth again passes over my face

"Guys, I think she is coming to" Alice says sounding relieved,

"Bella? Honey?" she says as she continues to gently stroke my face.

As I slowly open my eyes to see Alice sitting on the bed beside me while James, Jasper, and Emmett are standing at the end of the bed watching me intently, their brows raised and a look of concern on all of their faces.

I blush in embarrassment when it dawns on me that we are now in my room, hence the bed.

Well…I was embarrassed…now I'm feeling calm.

My brow furrows because that is the third time that has happened.

"What the hell happened?" I ask, not sure why I passed out.

"You stopped breathing Bella" James says his eyes showing his worry, his face remaining slightly stoic.

"Why?" as soon as the words had left my mouth I remembered "…oh, right" I finish, looking at James.

"So…you're a…a…vampire" the last word reluctantly coming out, making me feel crazy for actually thinking he might be.

James gaze doesn't falter as he nods his head yes.

"So are we" Emmett adds in suddenly on the same side of the bed as Alice, a childish grin emerging on his handsome face.

"Holy crap! This is crazy!" I groan out moving my hands to rub my eyes.

I must have hit my head and I'm in a coma right now…that's what it is, I'm dreaming cause there is no bloody way this is real.

"It is real sweetheart" Jasper says

I slowly open my eyes again

"How? How can you be a vampire?" I ask, my brows furrowing while I look at them and wait for an explanation.

"We were bitten…" James begins

"Eww! By a bat?!" Alice asks looking at him like that was the grossest thing she had ever heard.

Emmett bursts out laughing before Jasper and James join in.

Alice looks over at me, slightly confused, "It's a good question…why are they laughing?"

I chuckle slightly. "According to the stories my Grandpa Ed told me, they were bit by another vampire…"

"Laurent" James says no longer laughing.

"What?" I gasp looking over to him for confirmation

"He and Victoria" he growled out her name.

I look at Alice to see her face expressionless

"Alice? Are you ok?" I say going in to hug her.

_*Flashback*_

_James and I had gone over to Alice and Laurent's house to pick them up. We were all going bowling like we did every year for her birthday._

_We were all waiting for Laurent to finally get there, he was normally very punctual but he seemed to be running late today. Normally it's just James, Alice and I, but Alice and her boyfriend Laurent were nearly inseparable. They'd only been dating for a few months, but we all knew that their relationship was getting very serious._

_Hearing her phone ring Alice walked over and looked at the caller ID. "Laurent" she tells us smiling then answers the phone._

"_Alice" Laurent says softly over the phone_

"_Hello sweetness!" Alice says cheerily "I was wondering when you would be calling me…you're late you know. And you know how I feel about..."_

"_Alice" he says again. "I was in a car accident. I…I wanted to let you know…I love you" his voice growing weaker with each word_

_Alice's face suddenly pale, she cries out "No! Laurent!" Alice cries out._

"_Laurent?" _

_*End Flashback*_

That was two years ago…the police say he must have lost control while driving down the back roads and gone rolling down the side of a slight hill and into a tree. They could not explain his missing door, or body. Alice was a mess for over a year.

I sat holding Alice, hoping to comfort her in some way, as I am sure her mind flashed back to that last day. Her expressions finally showing when she spoke, "How could he be alive and never even contact me?" she begins to sob. But her crying does not last long when I feel a calmness come over the room.

"I don't know Alice" James says "…but he is not the same man you loved."

Alice remover herself from my arms and stood, "What do you mean?" her look of anger directed at James

James' sorrow showing through as he calmly respoinded, "He didn't even remember me. All I can figure is he forgot everything when he became a vampire."

"But you didn't forget anything…" I say looking at James, confused, he seemed to remember me just fine, "…did you?"

His gaze turning to me, "No, only a few do." Turning back to Alice he continues " I'm sorry…I will figure this out" his sincerity showing true in his expression.

"Victoria…?" I begin, wondering how she could be involved, and what had happened to her, she was so sweet, but now…well she tried to kill me.

"I…" James starts and then stops but with his jaw clenching, nostrils flaring, and the look of utter hatred on his face. I've never been afraid of James, but I must admit that I am terrified of him now.

My heart starting to race as I continue staring at him.

"James…you need to calm down." Jasper says calmly "You're scaring them…you need to calm down."

* * *

Dun dun dunnn!

Will he calm down?

What do you think will happen next?

Let me know your thoughts! :)

*hearts* Milley

P.S. I had a friend whose dog farted almost every time its tail wagged…which was a lot. It was both amusing and…not so amusing. ;) That's where that Idea came from jsyk.

**A/N: **I've been working like crazy on the next chapter for my one-shot turned full story "Her Night to Do Something Crazy", and I will be posting that (hopefully) this weekend! :D If you haven't read it yet, read it and let me know what you think! :) The link is on my profile :)

Oh and Merry Christmas! :)


End file.
